For example, the following patent document 1 discloses a bottle unit for puncture repair (c) including a bottle container (a) and an extraction cap (b) attached to the mouth portion of the bottle container, as illustrated in FIG. 12.
The extraction cap (b) includes a coupling means (e), a first flow channel (f), a second flow channel (f2), a first closing means (g1), and a second closing means (g2). The coupling means (e) can couple the extraction cap (b) and a compressor (d). The first flow channel (f1) can take in a compressed air into the bottle container (a) from the compressor (d). The second flow channel (f2) can extract a puncture repair liquid and the compressed air sequentially from the bottle container (a) by an intake compressed air. The first and second closing means (g1) and (g2) close the first and second flow channels (f1) and (f2) respectively in a pre-coupling state.
The first flow channel (f1) is formed as a central bore (h1) of a blast pipe (h) whose lower end is connectable to the compressor (d). A sheath pipe (i) is supported by the blast pipe (h) slidably in a vertical direction. The first closing means (g1) is configured to an inner lid (j) attached to an upper end of the blast pipe (h).
When the extraction cap (b) is coupled to the compressor (d), the sheath pipe (i) is pushed up by the compressor (d) where the lower end of the sheath pipe (i) comes into contact with the compressor (d). At this time, as illustrated in FIGS. 13A and 13B, the inner lid (j) is also pushed up by the sheath pipe (i), and then a locking projection (ja) of the inner lid (j) gets over a locking projection (ha) of the blast pipe (h). Thus, the inner lid (j) comes off from the blast pipe (h) to open the first flow channel (f1).
In the inner lid (j), however, the locking projection (ja) has an annular shape continuously in a circumferential direction, and the inner lid (j) is pushed up horizontally by the sheath pipe (i). Thus, it is necessary to be greatly deformed the inner lid (j) as a whole in order that the locking projection (ja) gets over the locking projection (ha). That is, a large pushing force to remove the inner lid (j) is necessary and the operability deteriorates when coupling. In particular, since the inner lid (j) will harden due to a low temperature when a puncture is repaired in a condition below the freezing point or a very low-temperature condition equal to or less than minus 30 degrees C., there will be arisen another problem that the inner lid (j) is not removed.
When lowering the heights (ja) and (ha) of the locking projections in order to help getting over them, the inner lid (j) may be removed due to vibration during storage and it may lead a risk of leaking out of the puncture repair liquid.